Growth media, which includes soil and water, are essential for nutrient-dense production of a variety of cultivars, such as those suitable for human and livestock feed. In addition to providing a stable base that supports plant roots and above-soil plant mass, soils store water and nutrients required for plant growth via a series of inter-related mechanisms. Water also provides support for several varieties of plants, as well as nutrients necessary for growth.
Expanding industrial agriculture practices and dramatically changing weather patterns continue to damage and deplete the soil matrix. Intensive plowing and monocrop agriculture systems result in nutrient depletion and wide-scale soil erosion, and the over-application of fertilizers, herbicides and pesticides contaminate soils and pollute waterways.
The runoff of fertilizers and pesticides, and the contamination of waterways from other sources, can cause the nutrient balance in these waterways to become less than optimal. In this condition, the waterways may not support plant growth therein.
Crop harvesting is itself a primary factor in soil and water depletion. Each harvest can result in a significant loss of nutrients and moisture from the soil. Without replenishment, the land rapidly degrades due to nutrient depletion, and crops become increasingly nutrient poor. Sustainable agriculture depends on replenishing the soil while minimizing the use of non-renewable resources, such as natural gas or mineral ores.
Other contaminants adversely impact water and soil growth media. Recent years have seen contamination due to weather (e.g., sodium and other salts deposited on the soil via sea water as a result of hurricanes, tropical storms, or tsunamis), accidents (e.g., oil spills during drilling or production), and industrial discharge. This contamination reduces the ability of the water and soil to support plant growth.
In an effort to address the deficiencies in soil, amendments have been developed which, when added to soil, improve plant growth and health. Generally speaking, an amendment is any material added to a soil to improve its physical, biochemical, or chemical properties. An amendment or a combination of amendments are often applied to the soil in an effort to address soil deficiencies.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for economically-viable materials which, when applied onto soil and water, address one or more of the foregoing issues. The present invention meets these and other needs by providing materials and compositions suitable for application onto soil and water, and related methods for their use.